


Vengeance is Horny

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: BonRin Easterfest 2020 [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angry Sex, Boys Kissing, Condoms, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Revenge Sex, School, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Rivalry, gross method of disposing of the condom afterwards, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Rin wants to get back at Yukio, and Bon's going to help.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: BonRin Easterfest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	Vengeance is Horny

Bon's tie is pulled taut in Rin's fist as he drags him down the corridor, his lips moving a mile a minute with the speed of his rant.

“I mean who in the actual _fuck_ does he think he is?!” he asks, anger lacing every syllable.

“Uhh... who are we talking about?”

Rin stops dead in the corridor, wheeling to face Bon, his anger spiking and making his heart race afresh.

“Fucking _Yukio_!” he snaps. “Keep the fuck up!”

Bon sighs, giving Rin a look like he's trying not to roll his eyes at him. “Right... what did he do this time?”

“The patronising fucking _prick_ gave me a fucking safe sex lecture,” growls Rin. He's still gripping Bon's tie in one fist, tugging on it occasionally as he continues ranting. “As if he could possibly be giving _me_ the talk, when he's probably still a damn virgin himself! He talks to me like I'm so fucking stupid all the time, let's see how he likes it when we fuck on his desk!”

Bon stares down at him for a long moment before saying, “Have you not learned to rise above this kind of shit yet?”

Rin pulls a little harder on Bon's tie, clearly not finished. “And then he told me that I'd better not drag your grades down if I'm going to insist on being with you!”

Bon snorts, the casual sound of it incensing Rin once more. “Yeah, that's not going to happen.”

“So you think I'm stupid too?” Rin knows there's a waver in the words and it serves to make his skin grow hot with a simmer of blue.

Bon's eyes widen slightly and he looks down at Rin for a long moment before scoffing. “Fucking Yukio... let's teach him a lesson.”

Briefly Rin wonders if Bon is just trying to placate him, but then Bon pulls him in for a searing kiss and he forgets all else. His arms wind around Bon's neck and he opens his mouth to let Bon's probing tongue in past his lips. When Bon's hands slide down his back to his ass, Rin pulls back with a little gasp.

“Desk?” he asks breathlessly, getting a nod in return.

It doesn't take them long to crash through the classroom door and over to Yukio's desk at the front of the room, shirts and ties getting discarded on the floor as they go. Rin's backside collides with the desk and Bon lifts him onto it, still kissing him furiously. Rin whines into the kiss as Bon's hands roam over his skin, fingers teasing down Rin's back before sliding into his trousers and boxers to squeeze his ass.

“Bon,” Rin whimpers, hips bucking forward into Bon's, his own fingers tangled in Bon's hair.

“You want to make as much mess as possible?” asks Bon.

“Yeah,” breathes Rin as Bon leaves kisses down his throat.

Bon's lips pull into a smirk against Rin's skin. “Then get down and bend over the desk like a good boy.”

He steps back a a little and Rin does as he's told, draping himself over the desk as Bon's hands work to undo his belt and trousers. Before he can pull them down, Rin reaches into his pocket to pull out the packet of lube and condom he grabbed on the way out of his room and hands it to Bon.

“You came prepared,” laughs Bon, tugging down Rin's trousers and boxers so they pool at his ankles.

“Half prepared, I didn't bring anything to clean up with.”

“Surely that's the point?”

“... Shut up and fuck me.”

Bon suppresses another chuckle, opening the lube and coating his fingers to start opening Rin up for him. It doesn't take long for Rin to become a whining mess with Bon's long fingers driving him wild. When he feels Bon three fingers deep, he claws at the surface of the desk.

“Come on, give it to me already,” he growls.

Bon responds by nudging his prostate, making him moan anew, before pulling his fingers out to put on the condom and slick up his cock. Finally, Rin feels the blunt head of Bon's cock slide inside him and arches his back, pushing back against him to urge him deeper. Soon, Bon starts thrusting his hips insistently, hands holding hard at Rin's own hips. Though it won't leave any mess for Yukio here, Rin hopes his fingers will bruise and leave him with marks he can 'accidentally' let Yukio see one evening as they prepare for bed.

“Harder,” he begs, biting his lip on a grin when Bon instantly complies.

“You getting off on the idea that someone could walk in and see us like this?” asks Bon, his voice deep and raspy, breath catching on the words. “You're such a fucking slut.”

Rin groans. “Sounds like you're getting off on it too.”

“Never said I wasn't,” Bon growls, giving a particularly hard thrust into his prostate that makes Rin see stars. “Everyone should know who makes you feel this good.”

“Fuck!” Rin can't hold in a gasp as one of Bon's hands slides down to wrap around his cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Before long, Rin feels the telltale jolt low in his body and lets out a wordless cry as he comes hard, spurting streaks of white over the desk. Bon keeps moving his hand to help him ride it out, coming too shortly afterwards with a low growl. As they slow their movements to a stop, Bon tilts Rin's chin back to leave a soft kiss to his lips.

“Better?”

“Fuck yeah.”

They straighten, Bon pulling out and taking off the condom.

“Where do you want me to put this?” he asks, waving it towards Rin.

Rin shrugs. “On the chair?”

“Gross.” Bon pulls out Yukio's desk chair and drops the condom unceremoniously on it before putting it back. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah I think we've done what we came here to do.”


End file.
